Minific: Candyman
by Lizvet Ardlay-Kuran
Summary: Él es como una tienda que tiene de todo. ¡Sí! Él es Candyman. Aporte a la GF15
1. Remembranzas

Hola, buenas horas, ésta es una pequeña historia presentada en la Guerra Florida 2015. Fue escrita como regalo de cumpleaños para dos brujitas del Aquelarre Andrew en el cual participo. Agradezco también por las amistades hechas y el entretenimiento obtenido.

En fin.. hoy en éste día tan especial de nuestra Protagonista, y por quien hemos llegado a conocer a nuestros amados Andrew es que traigo la historia nominada "Candyman" basada en la canción de Christina Aguilera. Consta de dos capítulos.  
Espero lo disfrutéis y me envíen sus comentarios, críticas y tomatazos sobre ello. Muchísimas gracias a cada una. ¡Gracias!

 **DEDICATORIA.-** Gracias Lilián JC por darme tu amistad, tu apoyo , el entusiasmo que mostraste en cada uno de mis aportes. Por ayudar a inspirarme con tus ocurrencias y actividades visuales tan preciosos. ¡Eres genial cariño!

* * *

 **CANDYMAN**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki, la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi y/o Toei Animación.

Esta historia es de mi autoría, producto de mi imaginación. El uso de los personajes y sus nombres pueden contener variaciones en sus caracteres y/o similitudes. Así como también partes del manga han sido tomadas para fines de la historia que ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro y sólo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **OOOO**

Le había conocido trece años atrás en pleno verano, cuando por accidente resbalé en una cascada y estuve a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Él había aparecido frente a mí, con determinación y destreza alcanzando a levantarme a escasos centímetros de la roca.

Recuerdo claramente como desde entonces había quedado prendada por semejante perfección, aun asustada, no había podido evitar oler su esencia tan varonil que despertó en mi sensaciones nunca antes conocidas.

Ruborizada le había agradecido que me salvase y lo que me mató fue que añadido a esos preciosos ojos azules que tenía, tuviese una sonrisa y una voz que quitaba

el aliento:

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, preciosa.- me dijo tiernamente.-Por cierto, mi nombre es Albert y ¿el tuyo cuál es?...

« ¡No era justo! ¡Tanta perfección!»

Sin embargo congeniamos rápidamente reconociendo lo mucho que amábamos la naturaleza y ser libres; con el transcurrir de los días en la isla donde vivíamos, pasábamos mucho el tiempo en la cima de los árboles como:

« Tarzán y Jane balanceándose en una enredadera»

Está demás decir que, la timidez me hizo llegar solo a la fase de mejor amiga, aunque por dentro me derretía y babeaba por él. (Compréndanme por favor, tenía 12 años y no era tan avezada.)

Teníamos una broma privada entre nosotros, él me llamaba Candy Caramelo y yo a él, Candyman.

Nunca le expliqué claramente, por qué lo nominaba de esa manera, pero él tampoco me pidió más explicaciones, aunque internamente me moría por decirle que:

Le decía así porque era: Dulce, como un hombre de caramelo con un habla muy suave y cubierto de azúcar.

Dicen que de lo bueno poco, y fue así como mi genial, guapo y adonis amigo, regresó ese verano a su hogar, dejándome triste pero con la esperanza de su retorno.

\- Volveré cada verano, Candy Caramelo.- me dijo con los ojos brillantes.- Y cuando ingrese a la universidad, te llamaré todos los fines de semana.-prometió.

¡Y vaya que sí lo cumplió!

* * *

 **OOO**

Llegado el momento de ir a la Universidad, me apliqué para licenciarme como médico en la universidad de Yale.

Una de las cosas que me animó ir hacia allá fue porque me sentía atraída hacia los métodos y el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías para el diagnóstico, tratamiento y prevención de las enfermedades humanas.

Bueno… eso es lo que le dije a mi madre, cuando pegó el grito al cielo diciéndome que era una locura ir desde Escocia cruzando todo el continente hasta Connecticut, donde se encontraba la universidad. Rogué tanto a mis padres para que me permitiesen ir, que a regañadientes, me lo consintieron con la consigna de que debía mantener excelentes calificaciones.

¡Yupi! ¡Lo más difícil, estaba logrado!

Y lo cierto era, que Albert se encontraba allá. Sabía que aún le faltaban dos años para que terminase su carrera y yo estaba más que dispuesta a no desperdiciar el tiempo.

« ¿Habrías hecho lo mismo que yo, verdad?»

No quedé decepcionada, cuando le comenté a él que ya tenía mi ingreso asegurado para Yale.

-¡La vamos a pasar genial, preciosa!- me dijo con esa voz que hacía que mis sentidos pidieran mucho más que un abrazo.

Así que con toda la felicidad que cabía en mi pecho y con muchos sueños por cumplir, me dirigí hacia la mayor aventura de mi vida hacia al otro lado del mundo.

* * *

 **OOO**

Todo era perfecto en Yale, mis estudios, los docentes, mis amigos y sobre todo él.

El momento cúspide del día era cuando Albert y yo sacábamos un espacio dentro de nuestra apretada agenda académica para poder estar juntos. Tal vez fue por ello que todos en el campus asumían que éramos novios.

La primera vez que oí eso en presencia de él, casi me atraganto y pensé que mis sentimientos estaban al descubierto, no obstante como siempre, Albert sabía que decir:

-Sí, estamos juntos. Es la novia más hermosa que he tenido nunca. ¿A que es un encanto?-les comentaba abrazándome por la cintura mientras besaba mi frente.

Cuando el grupo de chismosos había desparecido, le reclamaba haciéndome la ofendida.

-¡Albert! ¡Sabes que eso no es cierto!- le decía roja de vergüenza, y no de molestia.

La mirada de él se ensombrecía ligeramente y me decía después con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, Candy. Pero si lo negaba, nos iban a seguir molestando. Tranquila, será nuestro secreto.- me calmaba con un guiño.

« ¿Qué tonta fui, verdad? Sí ya sé… Debí haber aprovechado ese chance ¡ni me lo repitan! »

Diez meses habían pasado desde que comencé mis estudios. Había acordado reunirme con Albert para salir juntos a la playa ese domingo, y disfrutar que el verano estaba llegando con fuerza.

« ¡Oh! Cuánto me relajaba el sonido de las olas del mar mientras caminábamos juntos por la orilla.»

Les daría los detalles de esa tarde gloriosa, pero hay algo mucho más personal que deseo compartirles.

El asunto es, que usualmente cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, ambos regresábamos cantando canciones al azar que ponían en la radio, y ésta era una de ellas. Cuando de pronto, no supimos cómo, un auto deportivo apareció de la nada colisionando el nuestro, por el lado de Albert.

Él viró el timón tratando de esquivar el impacto, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde. Recuerdo que grité desesperada su nombre mientras agarraba su mano a la vez me sumía en una inmensa oscuridad.

Desperté lo que a mí me parecieron siglos,agitada sobre una camilla blanca y con mangueras en mis brazos que estaban conectados a un monitor al lado izquierdo. La enfermera de turno me tranquilizó diciendo que solo estaría en observación unos días y luego regresaría a casa.

-¿Dón…de está Albert, enfermera?- pregunté alarmada.- ¿Cómo está él? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

La enfermera, me dirigió una amable sonrisa y me dijo:

-Necesita descansar señorita. Ha sido una suerte que su hermano la haya cubierto con su cuerpo, protegiéndola del impacto.

Me quedé boquiabierta ante esas palabras.

« ¿Había dicho "hermano"? o lo que era mas asombroso todavía... ¿Albert se había sacrificado por mí?»

Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza.

-Está equivocada, Albert no es…

Pero ya no pude completar frase alguna porque me desvanecí nuevamente a la vez que notaba que la asistente, inyectaba un líquido a mi suero.

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber dormido como un tronco, estiré un poco mis brazos y me encontré con la mirada inquisitiva del galeno a cargo de mi historia clínica.

-Si va a levantarse, hágalo con calma.-me recomendó.- Necesito evaluarla despierta.

Asentí con la cabeza y en silencio seguí con las instrucciones médicas.

Después de que me hubiesen auscultado, pedí que me llevasen a la habitación de Albert.

Él, aún no había despertado y se encontraba acompañado de su madre quien sollozaba discretamente al lado de mi amado ángel.

Me acerqué lentamente, y al verme allí la señora Ardlay, se aferró a mí con fuerza.

-Qué bueno que los dos estáis vivos, hija.- me sonrió amablemente entre lágrimas.- Pero me preocupa que él no haya despertado aún.

Era lamentable, conocer a la familia de Albert en esas fachas y circunstancias después de todos estos años, pero no quedaba de otra. Mi prioridad era Albert.

Apreté lentamente la mano de él y le acaricié suavemente su mejilla. En mi interior rogaba con todas mis fuerzas al cielo que Albert no fuese arrebatado de su familia ni de mi lado.

No puedo negar que me encontraba cansada aún y ya que su madre estaba con él, creí conveniente regresar a mi habitación, para luego regresar más tarde.

-¿Dónde estoy?-escuché una voz a mis espaldas haciendo que girarse a mirarlo sorprendida.

Albert, se mostraba confundido y miraba la habitación con recelo. Miró a su madre y no le dijo nada. En cambio cuando me miró, su mirada se volvió cálida.

-¿Candy?

-Aquí estoy Albert.- respondí aliviada de poder estar en sus pensamientos.

-Hijo… ¡oh, cielos! Me has tenido preocupada todas estas horas.- comenzó a decir la Sra. Ardlay a la vez que él negaba con la cabeza extrañado y mirándola como si le hubiese salido dos cabezas.

-No… sé quién es usted señora… Nunca la he visto en mi vida.

* * *

 **OOO**

Después que la familia de Albert se recuperase del impacto que él tuviese pérdida de memoria parcial, y yo fuese dada de alta, convenimos que me haría cargo de su cuidado.

Al principio no se mostraron muy seguros, pero dado que Albert no permitía que nadie más le cuidase, accedieron no sin antes decirme:

-No queremos que te veas perjudicada en tus estudios, Candy.

A lo cual respondí sin titubear:

-Puesto que él me salvó la vida primero, es justo que yo esté a su lado cuando más me necesita.

Fue entonces que su hermana Rosemary, me abrazó fuerte y me dijo al oído:

-Nunca olvidaré esto que haces por mi hermano, Candy.

-No me agradezcas, Ros. Yo quiero mucho a tu hermano, es mi mejor amigo.- le contesté sinceramente y muy sonrosada.

-Sí, por supuesto.- me contestó ella con una mirada suspicaz.

Yo me quise dar un zape internamente. Había reconocido mis sentimientos por Albert, nada menos que ante ¡su hermana!

* * *

 **OOO**

Pasamos la estancia juntos en el hospital y luego, me mudé con a él a su departamento ubicado en el último piso del edificio "Magnolia".

No me arrepiento de haberlo cuidado. Debo decir que los primeros días no nos fue fácil, ya que su irritación por no recordar las cosas, lo frustraba.

Pasaron los meses y Albert estaba muy recuperado, para nosotros era tan natural ir de la mano por la calle, redescubriendo lugares y pasando el tiempo juntos encerrados en nuestra burbuja, riéndonos cuando todos estaban serios, siempre yendo contra la corriente.

Poco a poco, ambos retomamos con fuerza nuestros estudios y Albert llegó a graduarse en Ciencias Médicas.

Una semana después desperté sola en el Magnolia, con una carta en mi velador:

 **"** **Candy caramelo:  
Gracias a ti, he recuperado la memoria. Ha llegado el momento de seguir mi camino. No obstante, no he tenido el valor de decírtelo. Pero debo partir.  
Ciertamente, nos veremos algún día. Sé feliz preciosa.  
Con amor,  
Albert"**

Decir que me quedé destrozada y muerta en vida, es insuficiente; sin embargo al poco tiempo recibí llamadas de él y mensajes diciéndome que estaba bien y que sentía haberse ido de esa manera, pero los negocios de su padre, lo iban a tener ocupado, así que era inevitable no ir con él.

Nunca le he reprochado su partida y él no ha dicho nada más al respecto. Sin embargo, algo se quebró entre nosotros; lo sentí, ya no conversábamos con la frecuencia de antes.

El tiempo ha curado el dolor de su ausencia y me he prometido ser fuerte.

Después de mi graduación, tuve la esperanza de que él apareciera, pero lo único que recibí, fue una caja de regalo con un hermoso abrigo de primavera y una nota desde Rockstown, donde decía que me deseaba lo mejor. Convencida de que no le podía esperar más, regresé a California y comencé con mi especialidad como cirujano cardiovascular.

Trabajo a tiempo completo en el California Hospital Medical Center (*) y hoy tuve que arreglarme con un vestido que me está apretando las caderas. Tenemos un almuerzo institucional en el Spider Club On Hollywood & Vine, donde nos comunicaron que el accionista mayoritario se haría presente.

¿Y por qué os cuento todo esto?

Por qué después de todos estos años de añorarlo y extrañarlo como loca, no pensé que lo vería, hasta hoy.

¡Sí! ¡Lo he visto!

Tan gallardo como nunca con su metro noventa y dos, con un traje de color negro y corbata celeste, su cabello aún lo mantiene un poco largo y sus ojos… ¡oh, esos ojos!

Bebí champagne y deambulé por el lugar acompañada de mi amiga Lilián, quien obviamente sabía toda la historia acerca de mi amor por él.

Anthony, uno de los médicos que me pretendían, me sacó a bailar y yo disfruté de la música en lo que duró el bailoteo hasta que, nuestras miradas se encontraron, la mía de sorpresa y la de Albert tan, tan… tan ¿fría?

Desvié la mirada y me fijé en su acompañante, una pelirroja alta como él que me miró de abajo hacia arriba sonriendo con autosuficiencia y yo me sentí una mierda.

Mis piernas se aflojaron, temiendo hacer el ridículo giré sin decir palabra, abandoné a mi pareja en la pista de baile y me escapé de allí.

Estoy en estos momentos, vestida con un vestido blanco yendo hacia el tocador agitada y temblorosa sintiendo que las fuerzas me abandonan.

« ¿Por qué?.- Me dije a mí misma.- ¿Por qué me lo tenía que hallar de esa manera?»

-Híjole, Candy. Acabo de ver tu encuentro con el macizo rubio.- escuché una voz tras mío.- ¡Que guapo es!

Volteé al escuchar la voz de mi amiga y colega.

-Lilián, basta. No es el mejor momento ahora, de verdad.- le respondí.

-Es él ¿verdad amiga?

Afirmé con la cabeza y le miré suplicante.

-Sí, es él, pero al parecer ya tiene novia.

-¿ÉL te lo ha confirmado?

-No, pero…

\- ¡Candy!

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé Lilián, soy una cobarde.- le dije apenada.- Es que no soportaría que me lo dijese de frente. Después de todos estos años, jamás se me cruzó por mi mente que conocería a alguien más.

\- ¡Y quien en su sano juicio, no caería con un hombre así, Candy!-espetó mi amiga impaciente.- No puedo creer que no haya pasado nada entre ustedes, durante todo ese tiempo que vivieron juntos en el Magnolia.

-Pues, fue así.- me defendí débilmente.- Él siempre fue un caballero o, simplemente yo no le gustaba como mujer.

\- Tienes razón amiguita.- me dijo Lilián.-. Si apenas lo he visto y se me ha medido fundido las neuronas, es justo que no hayas podido hablar con él. Ese machote, tiene mucha ropa ¡mucha ropa!

-Lo sé.-le concedí desanimada.- Soy una idiota.

\- ¡Y virgen!

-¡Lilián! No me ayudes...

\- Candy, vamos amiga anímate, sé que no imaginabas un encuentro así, pero ya ni llorar es bueno.- me confortó.- Memoriza bien su rostro y hazlo perfecto en tus fantasías. Y ya acepta de una buena vez la proposición de Anthony. Él pobre está loco por ti.

\- ¡No podría hacer eso, Lilián!- le dije sorprendida- A veces pienso que no me conoces.

\- Por supuesto, tienes razón.- aceptó ella.- No reconozco a mi amiga valiente, que no se doblega ante nada. ¿De dónde salió esa cobardía tuya? El mundo no se va acabar por un hombre, por más guapo e irresistible que sea.

Retocándome el maquillaje suspiré cansinamente. Mi amiga tenía razón. Fue entonces que ella me agarró por los hombros.

\- Es hora que enfrentemos la situación, amiga. Volvamos a la terraza y pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado; si gustas después no emborracharemos con vino y champagne.

Había conocido a Lilián, por casualidad hacía algunos años, pero a pesar de ello, nuestra amistad se hizo fuerte, era mi dosis de realidad cuando las cosas no las veía con claridad.

-Estás en lo cierto, yo Candy White, no puedo acobardarme. Veamos que sale de todo esto, Lilián.- musité abrazándola cariñosamente para luego decirle.- Hay días que me vuelves medio loca, pero juro que sin ti, mi vida y mis días en el hospital serían parcos y aburridos.

-Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. – Me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Por supuesto, Candy. Aunque creo que lo mejor sería que gritaras a los cuatro vientos que amas hasta los huesos a tu rubio Albert.- me dijo sonriendo mientras salíamos del tocador.- Y que mueres por besarlo, abrazarlo, tocarle el cabello y …

Lilián y yo nos quedamos paradas en la puerta de los servicios atónitas.

Albert se encontraba allí, solo. ¿Escuchando la conversación?

¡Ay, madre santa!

-Bu..bu..eno… -me dijo Lilián con un guiño.- Me he olvidado algo, por aquí….

-¡Lilián!-le llamé suplicándole con la mirada que no me dejase sola, pero no me hizo caso.

Está mas que decir que me encontraba ruborizada y no me atrevía a mirarlo.

-Candy.- me dijo con esa voz que siempre me alteraba los latidos de mi corazón.

\- Albert, yo… ¿estabas escuchando?

\- No pude evitarlo, preciosa.- me dijo él.- Vine a verte ni bien saliste disparada de la terraza.

Me cubrí el rostro y lo único que dije fue:

-¡Oh, dios mío!

-Candy…

Y sin embargo, la vergüenza fue más fuerte que yo, no me quedé a escucharlo y me eché en carrera con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras buscaba a tientas la llave de mi auto para salir de ahí.

Conduje como loca hacia mi casa, con miles de pensamientos y sintiéndome miserable.

Albert ahora sabía de mis sentimientos y yo no soportaría que me mirase con lástima.

Estacioné el auto, ingresé a mi casa, tomé una copa, una botella de vino y me dirigí a la parte posterior, mientras dejaba los tacones sueltos por el pasto.

Mirando la puesta del sol, arrastré las piernas al pecho y apoyé la barbilla sobre las rodillas, limpiándome el último ataque de llanto.

El entorno era calmante pero no serenaba el remolino de sensaciones que había en mí.

A mis pies, vibraba mi móvil. Una vez más. Tenía ocho mensajes de voz: cuatro de Lilián y cuatro de Albert.

Quise esconderme en casa ya que no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer.

El ruido de unos pasos detrás de mí me alertó. Reconocí su esencia sin que llegase a mi lado aún.

«Albert. »

-¿Qué haces aquí?-espeté llorosa.- ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

Sin decir una palabra se sentó junto a mí, hombro con hombro, tocando sin agobiar. Albert siempre sabía cuándo yo necesitaba espacio y cuándo necesitaba enfrentar el mundo… incluso cuando no lo sabía.

—Siempre he sabido, dónde vivías, Candy. Nunca he quitado mi vista sobre ti.

Me abracé mis rodillas con más fuerza.

—Yo, no lo sabía.

— Me has tenido preocupado, no debiste salir del almuerzo de esa manera.

El miedo me golpeó el pecho y cerré los ojos con fuerza. No podía mirarlo.

« ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Ahora que sabía de mis sentimientos? ¿Qué pensaría?»

\- Escuchaste todo.

Junto a mí, lo sentí encogerse de hombros.

—Preferiría oírlo de ti, a solas.

Albert era mi mejor amigo. Siempre había confiado en él. Aún si no me amaba, se preocupaba por mí como un amigo. Estaría muy dolido si lo aislaba.

Albert suspiró cogiendo un poco la hierba a nuestros pies y me miró dulcemente al ver que yo no decía nada.

—Seré honesto, Candy. No estuvo bien que escuchara la conversación que tenías con tu amiga en privado. Pero luego escuché que un tal Anthony te pretende. ¿Es ese médico que bailó contigo? Si yo fuera un hombre mejor, entonces podría observar si él te hace feliz, darle la mano y sonreír. Pero te amo más de la cuenta para ver el anillo de otro hombre en tu dedo y no estar terriblemente celoso.

— ¿Tú me amas? ¿Más que a un amigo? —le pregunté conmocionada al oír esas palabras.

Con un dedo suave debajo de mi barbilla, él me instó a mirarlo. Sus ojos tan azules rodeados por esa espesa franja de pestañas oscuras me taladraban con sinceridad y franqueza. Con devoción.

—He sabido durante trece años que eras la chica para mí. Supongo que mantuve la esperanza de que tú lo comprendieras también.

«¿Trece años?»

— ¡Pero yo tenía doce!

—Sí. Fue cuando te conocí en mis vacaciones de verano, y evité que te golpearas en la cascada.

—No dijiste nada.

—En ese momento, no podía decirte que yo era para ti… tenías que averiguarlo por tu cuenta.

-Albert, pero y en el Magnolia… ¡Te fuiste! ¡Te marchaste sin decirme nada!- Le reclamé aun adolorida por ese recuerdo y me incorporé de un salto, corriendo hacia el interior de mi casa.

En instantes, Albert estaba detrás de mí.

— ¡Candy!

Lágrimas calientes bajaban por mi rostro mientras corría de prisa hacia la casa. Maldita sea, yo nunca lloraba… excepto esa vez que él me había deja sola en el departamento años atrás. Y estaba tan cansada de eso.

Corrí hacia mi habitación antes que el ahogo y las lágrimas me alcanzaran. Y cuando abrí de par en par la puerta de mi dormitorio, Albert estaba sobre mí, cubriéndome con su cuerpo, presionándome contra la columnilla de la puerta. No tenía donde mirar, excepto dentro de sus ojos azules y ardientes.

— ¿Me amas? — me preguntó con voz ronca.

No tenía palabras para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Así que me limité a asentir temblorosa.

Albert agarró mis hombros y me acercó más. Su tamaño me impactó como nunca antes. Siempre había sido un chico alto, gastándome bromas por mi baja estatura y diciéndome pequeña, pero ¡vaya que se había convertido en un hombre grande! metro noventa y dos, tan sólido y duro como la roca.

—No sé lo que tenga que hacer por ti Candy para que me creas, pequeña.- me dijo con esa voz tan suave.- Pero lucharé por ti. Lo que sea para hacerte mía...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer hermosas. Ésta es una historia ya lista, así que no demoraré en traer la segunda parte que es el final. Sólo os adelanto que necesitaréis mucha agua helada ja, ja, ja. Besos y que tengas un lindo Albertdía.**

* * *

 _Un abrazo en la distancia,_

 _Lizvet_


	2. Petición

Holis, buenas horas. Os traigo la continuación del minific Candyman, basado en la canción de Christina Aguilera con el mismo nombre...Así que recomiendo que tengáis a la mano mucha agua helada.

Debo añadir que agradezco a cada una de ustedes por leer y apoyarnos en cada aventura. Espero lo disfrutéis y me envíen sus comentarios, críticas y tomatazos sobre ello. Muchísimas gracias a cada una. ¡Gracias!

 **CANDYMAN**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki, la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi y/o Toei Animación.

Esta historia es de mi autoría, producto de mi imaginación **DE CARACTER SEXUAL Y EXPLÍCITO.** El uso de los personajes y sus nombres pueden contener variaciones en sus caracteres y/o similitudes. Así como también partes del manga han sido tomadas para fines de la historia que ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro y sólo para entretenimiento.

 **EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:**

Albert agarró mis hombros y me acercó más. Su tamaño me impactó como nunca antes. Siempre había sido un chico alto, gastándome bromas por mi baja estatura y diciéndome pequeña, pero ¡vaya que se había convertido en un hombre grande! metro noventa y dos, tan sólido y duro como la roca.

—No sé lo que tenga que hacer por ti Candy para que me creas, pequeña.- me dijo con esa voz tan suave.- Pero lucharé por ti. Lo que sea para hacerte mía.

* * *

 **OOO**

Antes de que pudiese decirle que siempre le pertenecería, Albert acunó mi rostro entre sus manos grandes y bajó sus labios junto a los míos.

Había imaginado muchas veces a Albert lamiéndome los pechos, tocando mi sexo, deslizándose profundamente en mi interior. La forma en que se apoderó mi boca me dejó sin aliento. Firme, seductor, engatusando de inmediato, Albert besaba como un hombre que sabía lo que quería y yo estaba más que dispuesta a concedérselo.

Envolví las manos en su cabello rubio y lo acaricié. La lengua de él se hundía en mi boca y yo me sentí tan viva como nunca antes. Albert olía a madera bien lijada y hierbas. Todo en él se combinaba para encender mis sentidos.

En diez segundos, pasé de sentirme miserable a increíblemente mojada. ¿Cómo él hizo eso?

Separé bruscamente mis labios de los de él.

—Albert …

Su mandíbula se endureció como el granito mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Una oportunidad. Eso es todo lo que pido. Pasa una noche conmigo. Haremos lo que sea que desees. Si no es sexo, está bien. Pero déjame demostrarte cuánto te amo.

Levantando la mirada hacia él y tratando de controlar todas las sensaciones que él producía en mí, me dije que Albert tenía razón. Incluso mis padres siempre habían dicho que las mejores relaciones comenzaban como amistad. No había nadie en el mundo en el que confiara más.

Si yo me alejaba ahora sin darle una oportunidad sería injusta y dañaría irreparablemente vínculo con él. Después de todos esos años, de anhelarlo, no me iba a echar para atrás ¿verdad?

Lentamente, asentí con la cabeza y a continuación, saqué uno por uno los botones de la camisa de él y la tiré en mi cama.

El alivio caliente en el rostro de Albert se zafó de mi vista mientras la camisa salía de su cuerpo, revelando un torso magníficamente musculoso. Alto, sólido, discretamente poderoso. Los hombros anchos estrechándose en un abdomen fibroso, perfeccionado con un paquete de seis, todo cubierto de piel dorada. En una palabra, Albert era magnífico. ¿Cómo me había resistido a él durante tanto tiempo?

Entonces, él me sujetó las manos.  
-Candy Caramelo… nuestras vidas están a punto de cambiar.

La gravedad en su voz me hizo tragar saliva.  
—Lo hará.  
—Creo que tendremos algo mejor.

Yo esperaba que él tuviera razón, especialmente mientras bajaba las manos suaves a los botones de mi vestido y comenzaba a desabrochar los uno por uno, mirándome a los ojos como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo.

Una que vez desabrochó el último botón, me bajó el vestido hasta la cintura, y su mirada descendió a la turgencia de mis pechos que sobresalían del sujetador con aros. De repente, me sentí ridículamente contenta de haber elegido el blanco de copa baja y encaje.

—Oh mi… Candy…—suspiró.

Su respiración se incrementó y las palmas de sus manos adoraron mis pechos, cayendo sobre ellos, resbalando, acariciándolos, haciendo que yo me estremeciera.

—Soñé contigo un millón de veces… —me dijo mientras acunaba uno de mis senos en su mano—. Eres aún más hermosa de lo que imaginaba.

Me sonrojé ante aquella apreciación.  
—No soy tan sexy como la chica con quien has llegado.  
—Esa es tu opinión, no la mía. Ella no significa nada para mí, solo es la gerente de Recursos Humanos de la Empresa. Lo que yo quiero contigo va a significarlo todo.  
—Tengo miedo de decepcionarte.-le dije aún insegura.

Albert me tomó la cara con las manos, la excitación en un segundo plano detrás de la preocupación.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que alguna vez lo harías? Nunca me he interesado tanto por una mujer. No quiero que seas lo que piensas que espero. Sólo quiero que seas tú.

 _"Dios, ¿cómo podría una chica sentirse otra cosa excepto amada?"_

Albert apoyó la mano en mi nuca y me acercó a él mirándome fijamente. El hambre y el deseo le oscurecían los ojos. Sentí arder mis propias palpitaciones y me tambaleé contra él, colocando la punta de mis dedos contra su pecho duro, sintiendo los latidos fuertes de su corazón contra la palma de mi mano.

Con un gemido él unió sus labios con los míos, despojándome la respiración, capturando mi alma por completo y borrando cualquier rastro coherente de mis pensamientos.

Lo cierto era que Él me alegraba, como la luz del sol en invierno, caliente, bienvenido y necesario.

Me aferré a sus hombros, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras la palma de su mano se deslizaba por mi columna, haciéndome estremecer. Sus manos presionaron apremiantes, siguiendo la forma de cintura, estimulándose con la curva de mis caderas, presionándome tan fuerte que no había espacio que nos separase.

Albert, mi mejor amigo a quien por mucho tiempo amé y a quien consideraba mi refugio, mi tabla de salvación, mi roca, mi sostén, ahora me mostraba a todo un hombre, un amante apasionado.

Aquello me encendía más y sentí arder cuando Albert me acarició el cuello, haciéndome temblar.

—Cariño, eres tan perfecta —susurró.

 _Así lo sentía a él._

Me capturó los labios, hundiéndose cada vez más profundo en mi boca a la vez que introducía mis dedos en su cabello gimiendo, perdiéndome en todo lo que lo convertía en el Albert que siempre había conocido... sin embargo, revelaba un hombre al que nunca había visto.

«!Oh, cuánto lo deseaba!»

Como si leyera mi deseo, él me levantó acunándome contra su pecho y sofocando mi protesta de que era demasiado pesada con un beso fiero.

Momentos después se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó, mientras me montaba a horcajadas en sus caderas con los labios unidos y las lenguas acopladas. Su fuerte agarre me aplastó los pechos contra el tórax de él. Su aroma a madera se incrementó de nuevo, enloqueciéndome y haciéndome notar del denso calor de su erección presionando contra mi sexo sensible e inflamado.

Gemí en la boca de Albert, sucumbiendo el corazón al deseo embriagador.

En ese instante, no pude pensar en otra cosa que a nosotros desnudos, jadeando juntos mientras él se enterraba dentro de mí, con esas manos grandes y creativas guiando mis caderas hacia abajo para tomarlo por completo. La sola idea hizo que mi sexo se tensara goloso.

Él me recorrió con las manos la piel desnuda de la espalda y me desabrochó el sujetador, que fue cayendo por mis brazos y a su vez Albert lo arrojaba lejos.  
Sentí como mi piel se erizaba y la punta de mis pezones, se endurecieron bajo su mirada tan varonil.

—Eres tan bonita y suave, amor —me dijo mientras tocaba mi pezón con ligeros y provocativos roces—. ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que he fantaseado sobre cómo te sentirías? ... Tantísimas.  
\- Oh… Albert —jadeé estremeciéndome.  
\- Hmm, eres tan… —Con ternura pellizcó las puntas sensibles de los pechos—. Perfecta. Candy, amor, te deseo tanto. Dime que deseas esto también…

Oí su voz tan suave, como un susurro y una caricia cálida, afectiva y pasional. ¿Cómo podría decir que no lo deseaba? Imposible.

—Lo deseo. No te detengas —respiré anhelante y fundiéndome en un beso con él—. Por favor…

Sus azules ojos me abrasaron traspasándome, incluso mientras me acariciaba el cabello con manos tiernas.

—Voy a cuidarte muy bien.- me dijo.  
A mí no me importaba, así que me mordí los labios en un arrebato de necesidad.  
—Entonces ámame.  
—Siempre lo hago.

Su respuesta fue como un bálsamo, que me aseguró que estaba haciendo lo correcto.  
-¿P…Puedo tocarte?-pedí un poco inquieta.

Albert gimió.  
—Donde quieras, preciosa. Cuando quieras.

Sonriendo, me escabullí hacia atrás en sus muslos y pasé rápidamente un dedo por los duros abdominales. Él no se movía no importaba donde lo tocaba, sólo respiraba agitadamente. Sonreí… y lo hice de nuevo, esta vez yendo más abajo, pasando un dedo sobre sus pantalones de lino fino y más abajo a lo largo de su miembro. Y más abajo y más abajo y más…  
—Oh Dios mío —exclamé, mirándolo parpadeando— ¿En serio?

Él reprimió una sonrisa.  
—No voy a hacerte daño, Candy.  
—No a propósito, no. Pero esto está muy fuera del promedio.  
—Eres buena para mi ego, cariño —se sonrió.  
—No puedes decirme que nunca lo has oído antes.  
—Lo he oído —admitió él y a continuación se pasó una mano por el rostro—. ¿Podríamos no hablar de otras personas en este momento? Realmente quiero que esto se trate sólo de nosotros.

«Buen punto. Ya que lo tenía ahí todo dispuesto debía aprovecharlo ¿verdad?»

Al menos me podía distraer mirándolo desde mil ángulos distintos. Hombros dorados y voluminosos de abundante fuerza contenida. En realidad, Albert normalmente estaba relajado. Ahora podía ver la tensión en sus hombros, la flexión de sus músculos mientras me agarraba. Sus pectorales, firmes y marcados, simplemente el estado natural de un cuerpo masculino muy familiarizado con la actividad física. Sus abdominales, incluso los oblicuos… músculos que conocía porque había probado un millón de videos de ejercicios y clases… estaban más definidos que en un diccionario.  
Había ganado la lotería de la testosterona.

Pero mi atracción por Albert no era por su belleza física; yo sabían quién era él, lo conocía… y amaba… hasta el alma.

Bajando mis manos por el torso, me encontré con su mirada.  
-Tienes un tatuaje.  
-Sí, un águila y en mi pecho he grabado en gaélico mi amor por ti.  
— ¿Has dicho gaélico? Pero sí esa es mi lengua materna.

\- Lo sé- contestó el seriamente.

-¡Oh! Albert! ¡Eres magnífico!

Él puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Soy un hombre.  
—Eres considerado. Nunca has olvidado un cumpleaños. Me llamabas religiosamente, aun cuando estaba en la universidad. Censurabas mis malas decisiones de la forma más diplomática posible. Nunca me dejaste llorar sola.

En ese momento, las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo a rondar por mi rostro. Albert era un tesoro y yo tenía que asegurarme de que él supiera que lo amaba.  
— ¿Cómo pude no decirte esto durante años?

Él me abrazó.  
—Amor, ambos hemos cometidos errores.

\- ¿Lo dos?

-Sí, amor. No debí dejarte en el Magnolia, pero sentí que te estaba privando de vivir la vida al quedarte junto a mi para cuidarme. No lo podía permitir amor. Te estabas sacrificando.

Oír aquella confesión me indignó totalmente.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¿Fue por ello que te fuiste? .- exclamé exasperada.- Fue mi elección Albert, desde ese entonces yo te amaba.

\- Candy...- quiso hablar él.

\- No, Albert. Jamás se te ocurra mencionar esa palabra. No fue sacrificio, Albert. Fue amor.

-Cariño...

-Prométeme Albert que no me dejarás otra vez.- le pedí angustiada ante la idea de que en alguna circunstancia, tuviésemos que tomar una decisión de tamaña envergadura.- ¡Prométemelo!

Acariciando mi mejilla, él tomó una de mis manos y se la llevó a su pecho sin dejar de mirarme:

-El ayer no es importante, no podemos cambiarlo. El mañana vamos a enfrentarlo juntos. Ahora mismo, tenemos que abrazarnos al tiempo y sacar el máximo provecho de él. Y no, Candy caramelo. No te abandonaré jamás.

Albert estaba en lo cierto, como de costumbre tenía la sabiduría que yo necesitaba y era algo que amaba en él.

Aliviada, le arrojé los brazos al cuello, él cubrió mis labios y sentí que colapsaba en mi interior, ávida por conseguir más de su sabor, más del confort y la pasión de su abrazo. Él se frenaba, dejaba que yo llevase la delantera, seguía mi ritmo, mi presión. Aun así yo quería más como si él se estuviera conteniendo.

—¿Qué pasa Candyman?- le pregunté trayendo a colación el apodo de antaño.

El sonrió al escucharme hablarle así pero su mirada era ardiente y hambrienta.

—Trato de controlarme. Lo que siento, Candy Caramelo es… —se restregó la mano por el rostro, luego suspiró—. Es un fuego arrasador. No sé cuánto más lo pueda contener.

«¿Él me deseaba tanto? Por dentro, yo estaba bailando inmensamente feliz.»

—Entonces, no lo hagas.

Albert se detuvo.  
—Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea suave. Quiero que sepas que te amo y que no voy a lastimarte.

—Yo quiero que sea lo que tú necesites que sea. Confío en ti.

Albert exhaló de prisa.  
—Estás tirando leña al fuego.  
Sintiéndome traviesa, me incliné hacia él y le pellizqué la oreja con los dientes susurrando:  
—Déjalo arder.

No alcancé a respirar antes que Albert tomara mi boca, invadiendo, saqueando, adueñándose devorándome la boca mientras aprisionaba mis pechos con sus manos fuertes y calientes. Sus pulgares arañaron las puntas duras como perlas mi pezón, enviando una nueva ola de hormigueos por mi piel. Dejó de besarme unos instantes para luego ocuparse de mis pezones chupándolos y raspando delicadamente con sus dientes haciendo que las sensaciones de excitación se disparasen, haciéndome gemir como loca, y mojándome cada vez más a cada instante.

Me di cuenta que sería mucho mejor si nos terminásemos de desnudar por completo, cualquier cosa que me llevara a tenerlo más cerca, todo dentro de mí.  
Afortunadamente, Albert tenía ideas similares.  
Mientras le sacaba el botón y la cremallera de los pantalones de él, Albert enganchó los pulgares en mi cintura y me sacó por encima de mis brazos el vestido de un tirón hasta que fueron un recuerdo sobre el suelo.

—Uhmm, amor. —Su mirada me devoraba hambrienta a la vez que sus manos se movían desde mi cintura, hacia abajo por las caderas, sobre mis muslos desnudos—. Me estás matando. ¿Bragas a juego?

—Sabes que me gustan que las cosas… coordinen a juego. ¿Cómo nuestros pijamas?- le recordé excitada.

Él me acarició la curva de la cadera de nuevo, deteniéndose sobre los pequeños lazos de satén de mis bragas.  
—Tan sexy. Y tan loco.

Un pronunciado tirón a un lazo, luego al otro y las bragas cayeron de mi cuerpo a la vez que él retiraba el retazo debajo de mí y lo guardaba dentro de sus pantalones.

—¡Necesito que me lo devuelvas!  
—No —sonrió—. No lo necesitas.

¿Iba a conservarlas como un trofeo? Hacían juego con mi sujetador, maldita sea. Esas eran palabras de guerra.  
Crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho, de forma deliberada marcando mi generoso busto. Los ojos de Albert se volvieron desorbitados y vidriosos.

—Entonces, tú no necesitas tu ropa interior, tampoco.- le dije.  
—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

Hice todo lo posible para ayudarlo a desnudarse, tirando sus calzoncillos y lo que vi, me hizo babear.

«¡Oh, mi…. así vale la pena esperar!»

Él lo tenía tan grande, no se podía negar.

Con un toque tentativo, agarré su erección y lo apreté. En realidad, hice lo mejor que pude para rodearlo, pero las puntas de mis dedos no se tocaban mientras acariciaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo su gran longitud.

«¡Sí, así de grueso!»

Albert gimió.

—Candy…. he deseado que me toques durante tanto tiempo.  
Albert era grande y mucho más experimentado, pero en ese momento, era completamente mío. Y me deseaba, me amaba. Ese pensamiento, me dio confianza y me excitó más.

—Tu toque es genial cariño, pero así no es como te deseo ésta tarde. Acuéstate conmigo.- me pidió.

Albert se reclinó en la cama, luego acomodó el pecho en mis espaldas con su erección aguijonando mis nalgas y mis lumbares. Cuando él recostó mi cabeza sobre su hombro, yo me volví a mirarlo vacilante.

Sin embargo él tenía el dominio de la situación, ya que tomó mi boca en un apareamiento narcótico de labios y lenguas. Un aturdimiento de necesidad descendió sobre mí que solo hizo que me encendiese más cuando las manos de él comenzaron a deambular por mi cuerpo. Acunó mi pecho, jugueteó con el pezón y pasó rozando mi abdomen… luego exploró entre mis piernas y me acarició el clítoris.

Aunque no estábamos cara a cara, él podía percibir cuando yo me tensaba o contenía el aliento. Sentía el calor de su piel contra la mía. La postura era terriblemente caliente e íntima.

Aproximadamente diez segundos después, supe que él me iba a dar un orgasmo matador.

Albert levantó la cabeza, jadeando contra mi cuello. Veloces temblores me atravesaban. Él me llevaba más alto… más alto ¡más alto! mientras trabajaba el resbaladizo manojo de músculos bajo sus dedos. Las sensaciones se incrementaron, rápida y despiadadamente.

—La forma en que tiemblas en mis brazos está matando mi autocontrol, amor. Todo tu cuerpo está ruborizado. Estás inflamada por mi toque. —Palpó con sus dedos mi sexo—. Oh, sí… y vas a sentirme, Candy.

El orgasmo estaba a punto de robarme la cordura. Albert me conocía tan bien que, sin haberme tocado jamás, sabía dónde tocarme y ponerme a punto.

—Sí —gemí suplicando.

Él agarró su muslo y lo colocó detrás mío, abriendo mi sexo para él. Luego hundió dos dedos profundamente.  
Perdí el control por completo, gritando, mordiendo la almohada mientras la tensión subía más alto. Me atormentó con la puntas de los dedos, frotando en mi lugar más sensible a la vez que yo me arqueaba para arrimarme más a su toque.

— ¿Estás lista?  
Frenéticamente, asentí con la cabeza.

—Ahora, por favor…

Mi orgasmo ardía directamente bajo sus dedos y Albert seguía frotando mi clítoris con círculos insistentes y perezosos. Yo, ya no daba más, lo quería a él, lo quería adentro de mí. ¡Lo quería todo!

—¡Albert !  
—Déjame mejorarlo, Candy. Déjame hacerlo realmente bueno.

Perdida en el limbo yo quería decirle que ya lo era, pero increíblemente, el placer se incrementó, abrasando a través de mi cuerpo, manteniéndome cautiva mientras ardía. Le clavé las uñas en los antebrazos y me aferré a él como si fuera mi único agarre con la realidad.

—Te ves tan caliente, toda encendida y mojada.  
—Maldita sea. Te necesito ahora.  
—¿Ardiendo, corazón? ¿Dolorida?  
Asentí con desesperación.  
—Sí, así es como me siento por ti. Recuerdo como era estar en la misma habitación contigo durante unos pocos minutos y sentir que me moría por no poder tocarte.

-Te quiero adentro, Albert. ¡Ya!  
—Tan pronto como te corras, corazón —susurró Albert bruscamente en mi oído—. Voy a abrirme camino dentro de ti, sentir todas esas dulces y pequeñas réplicas antes de que te haga subir de nuevo.

Una cosa sobre Albert era cierto, él siempre cumplía su palabra.

La agonía entre mis piernas se tensó hasta que casi se convirtió en dolor. Sus dedos seguían jugueteando conmigo, justo encima del clítoris, alrededor de él, debajo de él, despertando cada nervio entre sus piernas.

Yo jadeaba, arañaba, consciente de que él había apoyado la cabeza en su mano y me observaba colapsar, sus ojos ardiendo con un fuego azul.

Luego pasó rozando las puntas de dos dedos justo sobre mi clítoris. El placer penetrante convergió y explotó. Grité su nombre y me aferré ciegamente a él, mi alma ya no me pertenecía. En ese momento era completamente suya.

Cuando lo último de la líquida satisfacción serpenteó a través de mi cuerpo, Albert me hizo rodar sobre mi espalda en la cama.

—Eres bellísima, Candy. Siempre he deseado tenerte así.

Automáticamente separó mis muslos para él, y se instaló en el medio, deslizando los primeros centímetros de su erección dentro de mí…  
—¡Date prisa! —le pedí desesperada antes de que lo sintiera deslizarse más hondo.  
—Oh… Candy. Dios. Te siento latiendo sobre mí, amor.  
—¿ Y eso es bueno?

Albert suspiró.

—Es excepcional amor. Agárrate fuerte a mí. Penetrarte del todo no será nada fácil.

Un eufemismo. Yo no tenía idea de que mi mejor amigo había sido bendecido con un equipo tan increíble. Sabía que él haría todo lo posible para no lastimarme, pero aun así no pude evitar tensarme.

—Tienes que relajarte. No podré caber si no lo haces.

Albert me asió las caderas y se inclinó encima de mí. Cuando metió unos pocos y agonizantes centímetros de golpe, la fricción me raspó la carne sensible y rápidamente la excitación estuvo en alza de nuevo. Mientras Albert empujaba más profundamente, yo respiraba conmocionada ante el crudo placer. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Cada músculo tenso cuando le clavé le mirada.

—Albert …

Él apretaba los dientes. La sacudida de la conexión lo alcanzaba también.  
—Relájate, mi vida…

Albert se introdujo otros pocos centímetros.  
—Maldita sea, eres tan prieta. —Metió otros pocos centímetros en mí, inyectando en mi cuerpo otra violenta avalancha de deseo—. Al punto de…  
—Hazlo. Ahora.  
—No quiero hacerte daño…  
—¡Hazlo!—pedí, agarrando su rostro y presionando su boca en la de él.

Cuando me impulsé hacia arriba, Albert me agarró las caderas con más fuerza, se hundió más en mí, besándome como un hombre poseído, y todo indicio de suavidad y amistad desapareció.

Mirándome fijamente se echó hacia atrás, reunió sus fuerzas y empujó hasta el fondo. Yo suspiré conmocionada. Lo sentía hondo, aguijoneando al final de mi vagina, estirándola con su grosor hasta que se quemaba y jadeaba. Me encantó.

—Oh rayos… —susurró él—. Eres increíble. ¿Duele?  
—De una buena manera —jadeé mientras él se echaba hacia atrás—. No te detengas.  
—No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera —su voz sonaba tensa cuando afirmó sus antebrazos a los costados en la cama cerca de mi cabeza y utilizó su peso para empujar dentro nuevamente.

Las sensaciones eran indescriptibles. Como chocolate derretido, como el mejor baño de espuma, como las mejores vacaciones tropicales y el margarita más sabroso, todo envuelto en una deliciosa emoción… luego multiplicada por mil. No era sólo que él llenaba cada rincón de mi sexo y frotaba todos los sitios sensibles en el interior… Lo hacía… Sino el hecho de que se trataba de Albert en mi interior.

Albert me besó todo el recorrido de mis senos hasta el cuello, luego mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras me penetraba una y otra vez.  
—No sabes cuántas veces quise estar contigo así, sintiendo tu piel caliente contra la mía. — Me dijo con voz ardiente, extendiendo una mano para tomar uno de mis senos, haciendo rodar el pezón entre el pulgar y los dedos—. Cuántas veces deseé el derecho de tocarte, de tomarte cada vez que quisiera. De oírte gritar mi nombre.

Cada palabra que decía mientras me penetraba, me estaba excitando más, muchísimo más, y así entre sus palabras y sus estocadas largas y lentas, sabía que llegaría al clímax nuevamente; le clavé las uñas en la espalda, mientras su torso en contacto con mis senos enviaba corrientes eléctricas a la vez que sentía su erección tan dentro de mí, siendo uno solo.  
Era… perfecto.

—¿Estás lista para sentirlo junto conmigo, amor? —Él giró, movió las caderas, arrastrando la punta de su pene justo contra el lugar más sensible haciendo que mi deseo fuese urgente, inevitable, caliente …  
—Sí…  
—Tan apretada. Tan fascinante. Extiende una mano entre nosotros —me susurró al oído— y frota tu clítoris para mí. Quiero verte.

Yo era tímida con mi cuerpo, sin embargo la sola idea de tocarme a mí misma para complacer a Albert me excitó. En el instante en que mis dedos hicieron contacto con la pequeña protuberancia dura y mojada, me tensé, apretando el interior más.

Él agarró mis caderas y me levantaba con cada lenta y profunda penetración. Ambos gemíamos.  
—Eso es, preciosa. Tan erótico observarte. Sigue… Sí.

Increíblemente, me puse aún más sensible. La agonía se tensó, llameó justo bajo mi piel, extendiéndose como un reguero de pólvora. Me volví loca, me estremecí y arqueé mi cuerpo hacia él, ofreciéndome a que me tomase toda.  
—Más duro, Albert —pedí.-Quiero todo tan profundo.  
—Paciencia... Te ves tan bonita con mi pene deslizándose dentro de ti toda resbaladiza por tus jugos. No estoy dispuesto a terminarlo.

—¡Me estás volviendo loca! —grité soltándome para morder la almohada.

Albert me agarró la mano y la puso de nuevo sobre mi clítoris.

—Nos volveremos locos juntos. Tócate.

Obedecí y puse mis dedos donde me indicaba a la vez que Albert me penetraba, con más fuerza, más profundo que antes, una y otra vez, más profundo y más y ¡más!

Una corriente fue subiendo sin que yo lo pudiese evitar y gemí, jadeé cuando el placer se concentró, se volvió líquido y estalló profundo en mis entrañas.  
—¡Albert ! —grité a todo pulmón—. ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!  
—Candy… Te amo. ¡Oh cielos! —gritó Albert llegando al clímax y su cuerpo sacudiéndose espasmódicamente mientras se vaciaba dentro de mí, dejándome caliente, mojada y sumamente saciada.

Jadeando Albert, sonrió, sus ojos eran cálidos y azules y yo juré que podía ver hasta el fondo de su alma transparente y tierna.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas, fueron calmándose poco a poco y mientras colocaba uno de sus brazos por debajo de mi cintura, sin salir dentro de mí, me levantó un poco hacia él para besarme dulcemente en mis labios, mis mejillas, mi frente y mis ojos.

Luego mirándome fijamente me dijo con esa voz y sonrisa tan suya.  
\- Candy, amor ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Released:** February 20, 2007

 **Format:** CD single digital download

 **Recorded** 2006 Genre Classic pop Length 3:14 Label RCA

 **Writer(s):** Christina Aguilera Linda Perry

 **Producer(s):** Linda Perry

* * *

¡Ahhhhhhh! Cielos... A pesar que ya había pasado por el proceso de agua helada chicas... Ufff me he puesto ventilador cerca, para poder culminar de editar la historia. Ja, ja, ja.

Gracias mis queridas lectoras por leer. Que hayáis pasado un excelente día de las madres.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus cordiales saludos y reviews a :**

 **Skarllet northman**.- Gracias cariño. Es genial que pases por aquí y puedas leerme. Un abrazo.

 **AnaEdith.** \- Hola Ana. Gracias cielo. Tus palabras me animan a seguirle a esto que estoy descubriendo como mi pasión. Besos.

 **Maravilla.** \- ¡Hola! Gracias por seguirme. Besos.

 **Glenda.** Awww cariño, no sé si ha sido el silencio o la abstinencia de miel ja, ja, ja. Espero haya sido de tu agrado ésta minihistoria.

 **Lu de Andrew.** \- Manissss! Casi me caigo patas arriba(?) Al leerte. Que andás desaparecida. Así que es bueno tenerte por estos lares. O es que soy yo la que anda de parranda y no viene por aquí. Ja, ja, ja. Te envío un enorme abrazo en la distancia. Del tamaño de "Ya tú sabe" . TQM.

 **Patty A** \- Mi leal amiga, gracias por la compañía. Besos hermosa.

 **Azukrita**.- Uff... espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Y mira que desde mi lado del mundo es de noche. Espero tengas compañía, así no usas agua helada. :) Gracias cariño.

 **Elluz.** \- Cielo. ¡Que emoción que haya sido de tu agrado! Aquí estamos una vez más. Espero te siga gustando. Gracias.

 **Flaquita**.- ¡Holis! Espero cubrir las expectativas del capítulo anterior. Gracias por estar aquí.

 **Fridita** s.- ¡Hola! Ay, pero si el wero entrometido, mira cómo resultó. ¡mucha ropa! ¡mucha ropa! jajaja. Gracias por leerme.

 **Ely Andley**.- ¡Oh, pero que agradable sorpresa! Siempre es excelente leer y conocer a tan lindas personas. Creo que es la primera vez que nos leemos ¿verdad? Espero que éste mini capítulo, logre disipar las preguntas sueltas del capítulo anterior. Un abrazo y Bienvenida a mi espacio.

 **Angdl.** \- Gracias.

 **Amy**.- Hola que gusto que estés por aquí. Muchísimas gracias corazón por leerme. Veamos que tanto disfrutas este minicapi.

A mi lectora calladita ;) Gracias.

* * *

 _Un enorme abrazo en la distancia._

 _Lizvet_


End file.
